


Fight

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), V (1983)
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Caprica and the Visitor's have arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge crossover fic (from BSG Epics at LJ).

"What do we do, Captain?"  
She replies simply. "Fight 'em until we can't." It's been the mantra in her head for as long as she can remember now so the words come easily.  
She nods to the Chief, seeing a similar defiance in his dark eyes, before running to where Sam lies helpless. Instinct taking over from fear.  
Inside their tent, she finds him weakly trying to rise.  
"They're back?" he coughs out. The sweat dripping down his face.  
Kara pushes him back, and then grips his chin forcing him to look into her face. At her look, he stills and frowns.  
"I don't know who they are… the ships… they're different."

* * *

They come in peace. They've come to help. Have witnessed the human's battle to survive as it ran across the stars but were not strong enough to help before. The cylons had been just too mammoth of an enemy to fight. That they had not the means to destroy them or garner enough of their technology – the war craft of the machine – to help the humans in their plight.  
It's what the self named Visitors orate.  
And John, their Commander is repeating this once more as he stands on the platform before them. To Kara, his red uniform seems reminiscent of the eye of the Raiders that she's faced down on so many occasions now. As red as the eye that centres her paintings. The red of danger. The red of violence.  
It's a warning.  
Her gut tells her that he's lying.  
Her eye twists to the beautiful dark haired woman behind him. The woman who smiles with all the warmth of a snake. Diana, Chief Scientific Officer.  
The Visitor woman catches her eye and the two women connect.  
Then the Visitor woman's smile freezes and her eyes narrow.  
Kara has never felt such a feeling of complete and utter loathing as she does in that breath. She knows that the next time they meet, there will be war. This woman is the true threat.

* * *

Two months pass and many disappear. The scientists among them first - Baltar and Gaeta included. Then the doctors. Cottle vanishing in the first week. Then there are those who disappear and but come back changed. Doubters who'd hated the Visitors suddenly becoming their allies in the wireless transmissions and propaganda banners posted against the newly formed resistance that has sprung up. The one born within hours of the Visitors arriving.

* * *

The resistance lives in the mountain bunkers. The ones carved into the bedrock shortly after Baltar first dug a shovel in the ground. There the leaders of the resistance and those that they have managed to bring to their cause – those willing to fight – wait in darkness for the famous Starbuck and crew to return from this, their latest mission. The most worried among them is Sam. He sits outside in the silver moonlight, clutching his weapon and watching the sky closely.  
It was too risky. He'd told them that. Told her that. It is stupid to think that Galactica was coming back for them. Their only hope is to dig deeper and get more people into the caves. Then to fight gorilla style, like he knows how to do.  
Her faith and that of Tigh and Tyrol had remained undaunted however.  
 _"Sam, you trust in me?"_  
 _"You know I do."_  
 _"I came back for you. I said I would. Keep that trust in me. My trust in him. I know that the Old Man will not leave us here to die. Keep my faith in them."_  
Her passionate words had been the only reason he'd relented. The need for him to remain here as a leader and protector, the only reason he hadn't followed.  
It's almost dawn when Tigh and the others return. She is not among them.

* * *

Kara stands up in the Conversion Chamber. Her body naked and shivering with the fever that's burning in her mind. Her ability to know the truth and the now fighting against lies and the past.  
Ringing in her head are Diana's words. On her bruised limbs are her mother's hard hands.  
She believes that her hands are still broken.  
It is in there that Diana tells her, "You're worthless. Damaged. Nothing you ever do will fix the cancer that you are."  
It's Leoben's words all over again but without his belief. "No!" Kara screams.  
Diana stops the program for another day. She does not wish to kill Kara Thrace. She wishes to possess her.

* * *

The resistance is failing. There's just nowhere for them to hide in the city and too few of them to fight in general.  
"They must have some weakness," Sam grinds out. Fear for his wife having destroyed his former congeniality. No day is happy now when he knows nothing of Kara's whereabouts.  
The answer arrives when a Visitor who's fallen in love with a human woman comes to them.  
The Visitors do not look human beneath. They are the descendants of reptiles, he tells them. Not mammals. But even so, he and the woman with him have found love together.  
And they are pregnant.

* * *

Kara's mind is raped for days. Her worst fears, her self hatred played back at her with only the sounds of Diana's voice against her pain. For Diana's words have altered now. They are no longer punishing, but comforting. They call to Kara. They call for her to come to Diana. To be with Diana. To be safe and to be loved.  
The child in Kara is pushed off the precipice into swirls of colour and her death is meaningless. The vision is forced on her over and over.  
"You will be forgotten by all others Kara. But never by me, dear one. Come to me."  
Kara collapses. Sweat and fear shadowing around her.  
"What do you want, Kara?" Diana asks  
Kara crawls on her knees. "To be yours," she whispers brokenly. "To be yours."  
Diana strokes her hair and smiles.

* * *

Twins are born within a month to the lovers from two worlds. One child, human in appearance, lives. The other, Visitor like, dies from a bacteria that does no harm the human looking child. A bacteria introduced when Hera is brought to the mountains by Laura who confesses the child's true identity.  
The Visitor who has joined them weeps over his dead child, hugging the one that lives. He admits then and there that they came not to help, but to reap the spoils of war.  
The human's were to be food.  
He begs for them to understand that only their leaders knew how the humans were people too. Many like him only realised after they'd arrived.  
Everyone is sickened by this revelation.

* * *

Kara is now the right-hand spokesperson of Diana. Her voice and passion for the Visitor's regime shown everywhere. And despite how the world darkens by the day, it works to keep those in the city tame.  
Diana's plan being perfect.  
She caresses Kara's face. Loving the dullness and lack of fight behind her eyes.  
Starbuck the symbol has been totally destroyed. The face of the resistance made into a puppy who stands to her misteress's heel. The image crushes the will of the masses like a boot.  
Laura (who remains in the city fighting to keep the children stuck there safe) sees Kara in person from a distance one day. She fights to keep her face impassive until the Visitors take Kara away. Later, it breaks her heart to have to inform Sam of the change.

* * *

Sam talks with the Visitor for a long time. Something strange is happening in his mind. Connections are forming. He believes that there is something within Hera that hurts the Visitors. Lowering his eyes, the Visitor tells him that they cannot digest synthetic food. It makes them ill. It comes to Sam that they are allergic to the cylons.  
He gets excited. Hera's blood, so potent as a combination which can give life to humans (curing Laura,) must work the opposite way on Visitors – or 'Lizards' as they are now known.  
Sam ponders this endlessly. It distracts him. And on a mission to save Kara, a weary Sam gets shot in the head. The bullet hitting deep within his brain to touch something once lost. When he wakes, true enlightenment has come to him. Memories from so long ago flooding his being.  
He does the only thing he can and tells Cottle – a man who is known to not care which blood stains his hands - who he is.

* * *

More time passes, to the moment when Saul jumps up with a cry of exultation. They have managed to break the jamming code he shouts. And to the Admiral, he immediately sends the details of the bacteria they've discovered (which Cottle, with Sam's secret help has worked on). A bacteria that kills the Visitors. They send this information along with a cure for the Fifth Column Visitors who have joined the resistance. (A cure created from the hybrid Vistor twin that survives).  
Bill sends back:  _Be patient, we are_   _coming_.

* * *

V-day comes (V not for the Visitors but for victory) on which the bacteria is released into the atmosphere by a sky troop of Raptors and Vipers. It works quickly and soon all those who were determined to end humanity are dying. Most of the Visitor mother ship is equally infected, but in a small pocket Diana holds out with Kara as her prisoner.  
"Give me the antidote Samuel or I will order Kara to kill herself."  
Deadlocked, Sam stares into his wife's wide and confused eyes as she holds the weapon to her head with shaking hands. Inside her mind Diana's words speak to her... _you are worthless... you are mine... I love you when no one else does..._  
"Now!" Diana screams.  
Sam reaches into his pocket for the pill that will allow Diana to escape.  
"Kara," he whispers as he moves, "I've missed you."  
Kara flinches as she meets his gaze. A place where she sees what she's always known to be the truth.  
She turns the weapon and fires.  
Diana is flung backwards. A hole in her chest.  
"You can't kill me!" the Visitor woman grinds out angrily. But something within Kara knows that she can. In a torn rage, she slices her palm open as Sam rushes over to her side. He suddenly recalls a smile just like hers (though softer) as Kara drops bloody vengeance over Diana, then fires off another shot into her head.  
The red of victory.

* * *

When the Cylons find them a year later. Sam knows it's time to speak to the others about what he knows. He hopes to avoid bloodshed with the truth. He takes Kara's hand to explain it to her first.


End file.
